Crawling
by Maika Yugi
Summary: slash, harry/draco una reportera les pilla en plena disputa en el centro de Londres, harry le monta a draco una escena mientras el último nos cuenta cómo fue que ellos acabaron juntos


'Crawling'

- Hola, estamos haciendo una encuesta, ¿qué piensas sobre la homosexualidad? – era una chica joven de aspecto rebelde cargada con una grabadora.

- Ahora mismo no... – intenté seguir corriendo, pero una mano me agarró.

- ¡No huyas!

Le miré sorprendido...

- Aquí no...

- Sí, lo vamos a resolver aquí y ahora... –lo dijo con una decisión que daba miedo.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no confíes en mí.

Me di la vuelta para irme.

- ¿Y todas las veces que hemos hecho el amor? Cuándo gemías... me besabas... cuando me pedías más hasta explotar... ¿no significó nada para tí?

La chica nos miraba con la boca abierta, la grabadora se le había caído de la impresión y había un montón de curiosos mirando el espectáculo, una reportera de 'corazón de bruja' apuntando como una loca y la hija de Rita Skeeter (sí, yo tampoco entiendo como alguien tuvo estómago como para acostarse con eso) con un vuela plumas, herencia de la madre supongo, y una capa con piel imitada de leopardo.

- Harry... ahora no...

- Siempre te ha importado mucho lo que diga la gente de tí... a mí ya me da igual lo que piensen... –miró fijamente a 'mini-rita' – si venga, escribe 'Harry Potter es gay y está enamorado de Draco Malfoy' y si le echas imaginación, puedes ponerle hasta la escena dramática de las lágrimas...

¡No sabía por qué se había enfadado tanto por eso! Yo lo hacía... él también lo hacía (se escucha un rechinar de dientes, provocado por un ataque de celos, que, negaría rotundamente si le acusaran) y nunca había pasado nada...

- Yo... ella no significa nada ¡y tú lo sabes!

- Ella no es el problema... el problema es nosotros... ¡no puedo vivir así! Entiéndelo... hasta ahora me daba igual pero... necesito saber que vas a estar ahí para mí... ¡me estoy muriendo de celos! ¿no lo entiendes? – Harry parecía una fiera a punto de estallar.

- Lo dijimos al empezar... no podíamos enamorarnos... íbamos a sufrir ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Fuiste tú quien quiso que fuera así!

- No puedo cambiar lo que siento... ¿y tú?

- Olvídalo... olvida todo... como si nunca hubiera sucedido...

El chico moreno se acercó al rubio y lo cogió de la cintura en actitud posesiva, mientras le besaba fogosamente.

- ¿Esto... tampoco ha sucedido?

Le miré confundido...

- Ya veo...

Rompió su sonrisa y se fue con aire decepcionado, se estaba rompiendo... y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo... puse mi mirada fría para cubrirme de cualquier daño que me pudiera hacer...  aunque ya era tarde, el daño estaba echo. Hacía tiempo que no la usaba... pero, con él no funcionaba... al principio, cuando me preguntaban 'Ey Draco! ¿Cómo que estás con Harry?' yo sólo decía 'folla bien' y así seguía cubriéndome de gloria, podía dejar la máscara ante el mundo y fingir que sólo me aprovechaba de él para mi propio placer, pero yo sabía que no era cierto...

Les miré y... ¿por ellos merecía la pena tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por lo que podían decir o escribir la mañana siguiente? Estaba claro que ya se habían dado cuenta de todo... y yo era un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes. No podía dejar las cosas así.

Unas semanas después pensaba en el tema, dije que tenía que hacer algo... ¡y lo mantengo! Tengo dos opciones: tragarme el orgullo y pedirle perdón o seguir sufriendo por nada. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no puedo llegar a su casa de repente 'Ey Harry, ¿sabes qué? Tenías razón he sido un imbécil y quiero estar contigo' las cosas no funcionan así... 

Esa tarde fui a su casa, toqué a la puerta y tardó un rato en abrir. Llevaba unos vaqueros anchos y desgastados con cadena incluida, tenis grises (también anchos), una camiseta de manga larga y otra corta encima. Su típico pelo revuelto, iba sin gafas y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Estaba muy mono... Me miró con orgullo, resultaba bastante gracioso debido a su aspecto.

- Ey Harry, ¿sabes qué? Tenías razón he sido un imbécil y quiero estar contigo

Le besé con cuidado, cómo si fuera a hacerle daño y su aroma me inundó. Me encantaba cómo olía, vainilla mezclada con olor a desodorante de hombre... No han sido pocas las veces que se me ha ido la mente al ir por la calle y oler al mismo desodorante... Le cogí suavemente de la cintura y apoyé mi frente en la suya. No opuso ninguna resistencia, simplemente se dejó llevar. Tenía espasmos cómo si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar. Le abracé con fuerza y hundió su cara en mi cuello. Temblaba y en ese momento me sentí débil... Se veía tan frágil, contrastaba mucho con el antiguo Harry... es cierto que querer cambia a las personas, ya sea para bien... o para mal.

- Te pido perdón... no sé hacerlo de otra forma...

Me cogió del brazo y entramos suavemente en el apartamento, estaba todo echo un desastre. Fuimos a un enorme sofá y nos acostamos abrazados.

- Estoy harto de sufrir... 

- Yo también Harry... yo también...

Yo había perdido a mi familia (¿acaso alguna vez tuve una?) ... hacía relativamente poco que Ron había muerto, Hermione fue llamada loca y enviada a Azkaban... y él estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Su mundo se había derrumbado, eso no podían arreglarlo.

Estábamos tan cerca... volví a besarle y le saqué las camisetas. Me puse sobre él, su cuerpo debajo de mí, mi lengua se arrastraba por su piel e intenté hacerle chupetones en el cuello, él empezó a reír (por alguna extraña razón, no se le quedaban mientras que a mí me salían enormes y muy rojos).

Al rato él soltó un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos... disfrutando de mi presencia. Me estaba entrando sed, él se veía muy relajado, incluso parecía que estaba dormido. Me levanté de encima de él y fui a buscar algo de agua al frigorífico, no encontré y la del grifo no era potable, así que me puse a buscar a lo desesperado. ¡Me iba a dar algo si no bebía algo pronto!, Me senté (más bien me dejé caer) en una silla con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba en postura de profunda derrota y cansancio. Al rato noté como algo se deslizaba hacia mi boca, abrí los ojos y vi a Harry en cuclillas dándome a beber una jarra de fresquita cerveza de mantequilla, esto era mucho mejor que el agua. Eché un vistazo hacia la mesa que había al entrar y vi allí la garrafa... ¡ouch! Que torpe...

Empezó a sonarnos las tripas, me puse a hacer la comida, no quedaba mucho en el frigorífico, con unos huevos mezclados con patatas bastará,sé que a él le encantan  y al ser fáciles de hacer tengo menos probabilidades de quemarlos... Más de una vez hemos tenido que llamar a un chino para poder comer algo que no estuviera negro. 

Mientras yo trajinaba con las sartenes él se metió en el cuarto de baño... volvió cuando yo ya había terminado la cena(con unas cuantas heridas como compensación).

Pusimos _Linkin Park_, metimos _Hybrid Theory_ y lo puse en _Crawling _me encantaba esa canción... la primera vez que la escuché estaba con él...

Ante la luz de la luna la cicatriz brillaba más que nunca bajo sus ojos inocentes, en su frente estaba la huella de la amargura y el pasado. Tiene muchas, y le da vergüenza que las mire. De pequeño me gustaba leer, y una vez vi algo que decía así 'La ciudad es siempre la misma, te persigue estés dónde estés'. Antes no lo lograba entender, pero después de tantos años de torturas, hubiera preferido no entenderlo nunca. Tienes que vencer al dolor, por que si no se filtrará por tus pies y envenenará todo, hasta el suelo que pisas... si no luchas contra lo que te provoca el sufrimiento, nunca te lo quitarás de encima. Y esto yo lo sé por que he pasado por ello. También es cierto que nunca desaparecerá del todo, las heridas profundas siempre dejan algo dónde recordarlas, pero tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello. Mi padre me maltrataba, y un amigo suyo se aprovechó de mí, durante ocho años, cuando yo todavía no tenía fuerza suficiente cómo para defenderme. ¿Mi padre? Sí... lo sabía... y nunca hizo nada por evitarlo... ¿mi madre? Estaba demasiado pendiente de su vida cómo para velar por la mía.

Al principio no entendía lo que me hacía, ni por qué, pero conforme fui teniendo conocimiento, me daba miedo volver a casa. Temía a las paredes de mi cuarto por lo que habían visto, y al llegar a Hogwarts parecía que lo dejaba todo atrás, pero no era así... Por las noches soltaba chillidos desgarradores, tuve que ponerle hechizos al dosel de la cama para que de allí no saliera nada. Dicen que en los sueños se presentan nuestros verdaderos miedos y deseos, el _subconsciente, _por eso no recordamos muchos de ellos, nuestra mente los borra de forma consciente porque les tememos, tememos a la realidad y a lo que esta trae consigo. Sólo ahora, años atrás y con él a mi lado he logrado vencer esas pesadillas.

Al igual que él es el único que  puede afirmar conocerme... yo soy el único que puede afirmar conocerle a él. Sus besos desesperados y timidez en el movimiento de las manos traen consigo el pasado... ¿cómo dos personas que siempre se han odiado pueden acabas así? Quizá, porque ningún ser que ha pasado por lo mismo, ha salido vivo... compartimos celda y maleficios por más de dos años... 

En mi último año en Hogwarts, llegó la época de esplendor de quién-vosotros-sabéis. Mi padre me sacó a rastras del colegio y me mandó a él para salvar su pescuezo, el mismo cuello que acabó roto por un cruciatus mal hecho... ya se sabe que los hechizos nunca se le han dado bien a Colagusano...

No sé si estuve preso semanas o meses... allí perdí la noción del tiempo. El lugar era cómo un campo de refugiados de esos que se ven en las películas muggles... la versión oficial era 'centro anti-revolucionario', había casi dos salas de tortura por persona... el lugar dónde me metieron, había sido infectado por _dementores_, eran los antiguos presos de Azkaban los que imponían los castigos... esa gente, _realmente_, estaba loca.

Yo estaba encerrado en una celda... sólo, normalmente ponían a dos por celda, en ataques de desesperación llegaban a matarse entre ellos... ¿sabéis a quién habrían preparado para mí? El ambiente era claustrofóbico, de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de la sala de tortura, tenía miedo, porque, cómo dice la ley de Murphy, 'por muy mal que te vaya siempre te puede ir peor', y sinceramente, me gusta mucho mi cuerpo cómo para que me lo maltraten. Aunque, cómo bien supe un tiempo después, las torturas físicas no eran lo que a mí me esperaban; urdieron un tétrico plan para volverme loco y que fuera yo el que acabara suicidándose, pero algo se les escapó de las manos, y quien tenía que ser mi verdugo, se convirtió en mi salvador... sí, hablo de Harry.

A él lo capturaron un poco después, había un chivato en nuestro grupo. A mí ya me habían gustado varios chicos, así que cuando me enamoré de Harry, no fue una sorpresa que me gustaban los de mi sexo; Pero parece ser que para él si lo fue, al principio él no entendía por qué se moría de celos cada vez que llegaba yo de ver al señor tenebroso con chupetones en cada lado de mi cuerpo. Harry estaba débil, yo tenía más fuerza que él y lo aproveché... 

Poco después pude comprobar que 'San Potter' no era todo lo que aparentaba. Un día en medio de una de nuestras típicas peleas, mientras le besaba a la fuerza, descubrí que le excitaba el dolor. Le eché salvajemente sobre el suelo, poniéndole las manos sobre la cabeza, empecé a morderle el cuello mientras mi abultada entrepierna rozaba la suya. Mientras mis dientes se clavaban en su piel y mi cuerpo se estrujaba contra el suyo escuché un gemido llenar la sala, miré hacia su cara, se mordía los labios en una mueca de deseo mientras movía su pelvis en un intento de acercarla a la mía.

Hasta ese momento, me hubiera dado igual morir un día antes o después, y es que... _lo más difícil no es dejar la vida sino abandonar lo que le da sentido..._

NOTAS: mmm he tenido que escribir las notas dos veces por que al maldito ordenador no le da la real gana de dejar de ser tan tonto y molestarme... ¬¬ kyaaaaaaaa el caso, este fic lo escribí para mí, no pensaba subirlo pero al final sí lo haré (si no, no staríais leyendo esto... si es que alguien lo está leyendo :S últimamente meto la pata en las historias -.-). Lo terminé gracias a Hermione Riddle (aunque ella no lo sepa) y a una película llama 'quills' sobre el marqués de sade ¡¡te lo dedico Patty!! Comentarios etc a kano.hamasaki@iespana.es

**Dejadme un review please!!!! No se tarda y me alegráis el día!!**


End file.
